The Ghoul of Anteiku
by AkiHisashi
Summary: The story is based on the life of Anteiku before Kaneki. There was a time when Anteiku was a happy place. When Touka and Yoshimura used to smile before, until Kaneki came along, raising back the hopes of Anteiku. The time where Renji Yomo used to be a fun loving brother.
1. Chapter 1 Aki Hisashi

Author's note: Well... This is my first shot at writing. I've never written before. So... Would love the reviews on this.

It's the first chapter. I would upload more chapters... and it's pretty nervous.

Well. I can just hope for the best.

Drop in the reviews :)

The story is based on the life of Anteiku before Kaneki. There was a time when Anteiku was a happy place. When Touka used to smile before until Kaneki came along. The time where Renji Yomo used to be a fun loving brother.

Read away :)

 **Chapter 1. Aki Hisashi.**

He walked into Anteiku and took a seat. Greeting Yoshimura he asked him for his special. Yoshi gave him a warm smile and said it'll be ready in a few.  
Aki stared out the window. Snow caked the streets and little kids played with their friends. Hinami chan made snow balls and threw it at with Ryouko san. Everyone was in peace. Aki knew every ghoul around the 20th ward.  
Aki removed his black woollen gloves placing it on the table. He placed his fingers on the glass as mist formed underneath his fingers. He smiled to himself.  
He saw a faint reflection of someone behind him on the glass. She asked in a voice that was more innocent than a child's laugh.  
"Can I get you something?"  
He turned around to see who she was. She was dressed in Anteiku uniform and held the menu. Her short straight hair was perfect in bangs. A few strands over her face made her look like an angel. She was a ghoul.  
"Sir?" she repeated. Cutting off his daze.  
Shaking his head from the gaze he said "Uh.. No thanks I've.. Already... "  
Yoshi came to the table with a tray of his coffee cookies and his signature coffee.  
"Oh… Sorry. Have a nice day." she smiled and walked away.  
Yoshi san chuckled, placing the tray on Aki's table.  
"Yoshimura san? Care to join me? Please?" Aki's naturally red eyes made him look like a ghoul.  
"Hai. I have a little time off anyways. Koma and Irimi will manage the few customers for a while."  
"Who was that Yoshi san?"  
"Ahhaha. I see you've developed a liking for her. "  
"Oh don't be ridiculous. Who is she?"  
He dipped a cookie in Aki's coffee and took a bite. The cookie was basically coffee beans. Aki and Yoshimura san were close. He was like a father to him.  
"She... Is Kirishima Touka. Her father was... Arata Kirishima. Mukuro Hiroi. The corpse collecter. Mado exposed him and… ever since... She's been living with us."  
Aki kept looking at her. Her eyes met him and she looked away walking into the staff quarters. Aki felt bad staring at her.  
"How's she doing?"  
"She's happy here. But mostly to herself. She wanted to repay Anteiku by working here. She's a soft person Aki."  
Aki sipped the coffee. The cup was warm in his cold fingers. There was no better coffee than Yoshi's. Aki learnt how to make coffee from Yoshi. And he taught Yoshi how to cook other human food.  
Touka came back again. Aki turned but held back, trying not to embarass himself.  
"Well...I..could get her a place at Kiyomi High if you'd like."  
"Aki… You've always been a kind person. Your heart is gold. But… Why don't you talk to her yourself?"  
"I..."  
"Don't worry. I'll ask her to meet you at the bridge this evening."  
Aki smiled. "Thanks Yoshi."  
Finishing his coffee, Aki walked out wearing his gloves. And a black hood. He turned to catch one last glimpse of Touka. To his surprise she was already looking outside. At him. Their eyes met again. She smiled this time.  
A tingling feeling ran through Aki's body. Blood rushed into his face. He smiled back as she waved at him. He felt warm.  
A snowball hit his face and he slipped, falling. It was Hinami. She was laughing. He smiled and gave an 'I'm gonna get you look at Hinami.  
She threw another snowball at his face. Aki ran behind her. Picked her up and gave her a hug.  
"So watcha doing with Onee Chan today?"  
"Oh. You noticed." His face darkened.  
She hugged him back for a coffee cookie.


	2. Chapter 2 Rin Tatara

New author's note : So I guess the new authors don't get a lot of reviews on their first shot? Well two reviews are more than enough. So...leave reviews. Criticism is encouraged. And... follow and favorite if you like where the story is going.

There are a lot of plot twists. My chapter 3 is almost ready to update.

:)

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

Chapter 2

His kagune lashed out as Tatara swat it away without even flinching. Rin lunged back at Tatara with full force. Tatara shielded himself wrapping the kagune around him. Rin almost went into kakuja state. He rammed into Tatara's kagune but he bounced back.

The snow melted as the sun slightly peeked out the clouds. Snow scraped off the floor of the construction site showing green scars of grass.

His face cracked up as dark purple chi emanated from them. His sclera turned black and his right pupil glowed in purple. But his left kakugan was red.

"Let me go father!" He yelled at him.

"Who do you think you are to match up with the one eyed?"

Tatara didn't want him to face Eto.

He rammed his kagune into his father's shield. It cracked slightly. He charged again with his kagunei wide open.

Rin went into kakuja. His kagune bigger and stronger. He rained down continuous lashes on Tatara's kagune cracking with every lash. It finally shattered as he flew back because of the blast.

Tatara took stance as Rin ran at him with his rock hard rinkaku spread out. Rin's kakuja state was a demon. But Tatara was his father.

His kagunei regenerated in a second and he ran into Rin's abdomen. Making a hole in him. When he took it out Rin started to regenerate. He wrapped his kagunei around Rin's neck throwing him out across the street. He hit a car, tumbled over and crashed into the wall.

They took the fight to the alley. As Rin tried to stand, Tatara swept him off his feet and slammed him into the ground cracking his glowing purple kakuja mask. Tatara strangled Rin, suppressing his kakuja state.

"I told you not to cannibalize. But you never listen."

The darkness in his eyes slowly faded. His right eye turned back to red and completely white as his left remained an eerie red. He passed out.

Just as Aki passed by the alley Tatara disappeared over the roof. He walked further to get a look of the fallen ghoul. He dropped his bag and rushed to Rin recognizing his kakuja.

"Rin!" He slapped his face "Wake up you douche!"

He carried him up and ran to the street, hailing a cab. Aki pulled off the cracked mask and threw it as it turned to dust. Rin was bleeding from everywhere. The hole in his chest was half healed.

He asked the cab driver to get them to Asaki sans clinic. He pulled out his phone and flipped it to dial Ryouko sans number. The phone buzzed.

"Ryouko san! Rin is hurt! He...he... Went into kakuja and... There's a huge wound in his chest and... "

" ** _Aki! Calm down! Where are you?_** "

"I'm in heading to the clinic."

" ** _All right. Calm down. I'll ask Asaki to be there by the time you get there. I'll be there as soon as I can._** "

"Thanks…" He stuttered as the line went dead.

Rin muttered something almost ghastly. "Nohooo.." He coughed as he spit blood. Aki placed a hand over Rin's forehead.

"It'll be all right Rin, I'm gonna get you to a hospital."

"Norrroooo." He gasped.

"What?"

"Lost Eto…" He said with every last bit of energy. "Tell Yoshi."

Aki nodded. It would be all right. As long as Eto doesn't lose control over herself. She hasn't learnt to control yet.

They reached the clinic. He got out and carried him to the first floor. The ghoul staff came and put him over a stretcher. They took him to Fueguchi sans room. He came down the corridor wearing his lab coat.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Don't even think about it. I know you're Hinami's dad. And that is the only reason I trust you."

Asaki stuttered. He nodded and walked into the theatre room.  
Aki waited outside. He grazed his back along the wall and sat on the floor. Lacing his fingers together and placing his thumbs at the corner of his eyes. Memories flashed.  
Rin and Aki were always together. Rin was a ghoul. Aki never knew his parents. Yoshi took them both under his wings. And then Yoshi had a daughter. He lost his wife and the baby. Eto. Nobody knew about her. Tatara didn't want to raise Rin. But he cared about him. Rin would be dead if Tatara didn't care.  
Yoshi trusted Noro with Eto. She's been learning to control herself under Noro and Tatara.

Aki and Rin were always ones who cared about Anteiku. Whoever was against it. They were balance between humans and ghouls. One of the first after Yoshi and his wife. The guardians.  
Fueguchi walked out. He was on his way to fetch something.  
On his way back inside Aki stopped him. "Is he alright?"  
"Yes but... his kagune is causing a problem."  
"When has it not... " Aki muttered.  
Fueguchi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. I'm here."  
He nodded with a tear dancing on his eyelid.  
Rin's kagune was... different. Ever since Tatara took him he noticed something peculiar. His kagune had grown its own life force. Rin survived a fall from the 7th storey when he didn't even know how to control his kagunei. It saved him.  
The life force was said to be something astonishing by Fueguchi. It was nothing he'd ever seen before. He had to perform a surgery on him and his kagune as if they were two lives. The kagune had a different RC type.  
Rin had always been by Aki's side protecting him from every threat. And Aki wasn't any less.  
He felt a needle in his heart as Rin fought for his life. He called up Yoshimura.  
"Rin… is in the hospital.." he said as every word as it faltered.  
"Ryouko san told me. I'll be there. Rin is strong. Nothing will happen. At least have a little faith in him Aki."

The line went dead. Rin had never been this beat up before. Aki wanted to find out the cause. Wanted to know who and why.  
Hinami came and hugged his leg. Ryouko san behind her.  
"What happen to onii chan?" she asked in her ever so sweet voice. He placed his hand on her little head.  
"Someone hurt him Hinami. And someone's about to pay for it."  
"What happened Aki?" Ryouko san asked him.  
"He was just lying unconscious and bleeding... He went into kakuja. I don't even know why."  
Ryouko gasped.  
"I think I saw Tatara but... It can't be him. Rin muttered something about Noro losing Eto."  
"What? But Noro is really responsible."  
"Something must've gotten out of hand."  
"I'll look into that. Don't take too much on yourself. " she said.  
He picked up Hinami and held her in his arm.  
"why'd you let him down onee chan? "

"I will never again Hinami. Never."

The tear fell.

* * *

What do you think happens next?

Open to suggestions too.


	3. Chapter 3 White Silence

Author's note:

Seems like the story isnt very peppy. It's a long one. So the storyr will probably start off slow. If you feel there are any plot holes, let me know. I'll clear it up for you. I'm pretty sure there aren't any.

She waited so long. It was half past five. Eager to talk to Aki.

 _He was a little bugger after all_. She thought. Frustration started to build up in her mind.

Sighing, turning around she walked back. Nowhere to go but Anteiku. Her shoes munched into the snow making soft noises. The ride back felt like ages. Her legs hurt after walking around for so long.

When she came back she noticed Yoshi-san wasn't there.

"Where's Yoshi?" she asked Irimi san.

"He's gone to meet someone. I don't think he mentioned anyone in specific."

"Oh." she saddened.

"By the way how'd your date with Aki go?" Koma asked. Irimi punched him in the arm arching her eyebrows and giving him a look.

She got pissed and walked back up to her room and threw her backpack against the wall. She sat on the bed. She was full of makeup and trying to look good before him. There was something about him that bothered her. They never met. They never knew each other. Yet, a feeling lingered. Like they knew each other for a long time.

 _Why would he ask me to meet him? And why should he care if I'm studying or not? He's a human. For all I know I can't trust him._ She thought.

Life was never normal being a ghoul. Why were we they looked at as different? They're born that way.

Yomo knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

The knob clicked open.

"Hey Touka. How'd your date with Aki go?"

"Why is everyone asking me the same thing?! It wasn't even a date!"

"I'm sorry. We've never seen Aki take interest in a girl before. He's nice to them but...usually isn't interested in a relationship."

"Are you saying..." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "…Is there something I should know about him?"

"Don't worry. You'll get to know him. Let's go for a ride."

"Maybe... My legs are too tired."

"Come on...I'll show you a place. Let's go."

He threw her the sweater as she walked out. "It'll get colder at night." Yomo locked the door and spun the keys around his finger.

He loaded the back with Aki and Rin's bike.

"So where are we going?"

"We're going to meet someone."

"Hmm...who?" she put her bare feet on the seat and wrapped her arms around her legs as Yomo drove through the 20th ward.

"You'll see. But we're going to feed first. Haven't practiced how to hunt in a while."

He took Touka to the bottom of the fall point. there was a man who lay ruptured from the fall. He saw his face. She never knew him. And every time she ate someone she felt guilty. Being a ghoul was difficult if emotions were a part of you.

She pulled up the body and took a bite out of the shoulder. Blood oozed out as she tore through the skin. A ghoul's hunger was reckless. Yomo took a body to the side. He never ate in front of anyone.

After a while they were back in the car. Yomo got a call. He flipped the phone open and answered.

He said "Be there soon. Don't worry."

"So Yomo-san tell me about Aki.."

He smiled on hearing that name. "Aki... That kid is a precious gem of a person."

"Really?! I thought he was a douche bag."

"Just because he missed your first date doesn't mean he ditched you."

"It wasn't a date! Come on! That was probably the first time we were going to speak!"

Yomo laughed as Touka punched his arm.

"We raised Aki. He's been with us for longer than I can remember. Me, Yoshimura, him, and... We were always together. He Ws the one who raised my hope after my sister died. His spirit was something we couldn't stay without. Open that dashboard." he pointed.

She opened and removed a small envelope. In it was a framed picture of Aki as a kid over Yomo's shoulder, pulling his hair. They looked like family. Yomo a looking younger, Yoshi standing with a girl next to them. Almost as twice as old as Aki.

Touka ran her fingers over the picture. Over his baby face.

"He cares about you Touka. He's been asking about you all day."

"Yeah? But... Why?"

"I have no clue. I took him to the book fair today. He writes a lot. But this time he didn't look much for books. He was just in a daze."

"Who's this?" she pointed at the girl.

Yomo's face darkened. "She's... Yoshi sans daughter."

"Wait... Yoshi had a daughter? Where did she go?"

"Let's... Not... "

" Okay.. I'm sorry.. Um.. Yeah. "

"It's all right. She was born one eyed."

"One eyed? That's.. pretty rare right?"

"Pure breed. There were rumors of another one eyed being born. But… He probably died or.. Somehow masked himself since birth."

"Was there any incident where rumors spread from?"

"Few years ago from today... There was ward Zero. After a horrendous incident.. There was an owl sighting supposedly. On that day... The whole ward was decimated."

"The whole ward?!" she widened her eyes.

"Nobody's been there ever since. Rumors still say the owl's ghost lurks there. It's dangerous. For both ghouls and humans alike."

She showed him the lame face. "Really? Ghost?"

"That's what they say. No one bothers to go anyways. The whole place was dark."

"Creepy. We should visit sometime."

"It was an island. A few days after the ghastly incident.. the island began to sink. And in two weeks... It went down deep."

She almost cried. Looked out the window. There was silence for the rest of the ride.

Few months after the Incident. 10 years ago.

"It's called the incident." Kasuka told him. "We were at a distance from the place when the ghastly beam of light went off."

"So what happened after that?"

"We evacuated the island. There was no one who could stand near them. Not even Arima. Both of them were at each other's necks. The battle was magnificent."

"Even Arima?"

"Yes. He didn't want to take the risk... There were two ghouls. They were...Unrated. We never saw them but.. We suspected an owl. In the end... A huge beam of light tore through the clouds." She said, sipping on her cocktail. A black van sped by the café.

"That beam probably made a hole in the island. It started to sink. We sent search parties to lookout for any life source. But ... We couldn't find any."

"Kasuka... You've faced another one eyed. I want you to be careful. Please."

"Don't worry Kureo." she placed his hand over his. "I'll be fine."

They walked on after leaving the money with the bill card.

Her phone rang. "Come on...put that away for now?" Mado asked.

She gave him a sorry look.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kasuka.. We're following the owl. We need you and Mado here right now. The mine site near... Ward zero."

Mado heard his voice and rushed to the alleyway to get his bike.

"I'm riding." she said. Mado moved back without a word.

She got on. With a little bit if wheel spin she sped out taking a sharp skid at the bend.

"Where?" Mado asked.

She took three turns left and right and stopped at their house.

"Get off. " she told Mado.

"No."

"Akira's alone! She needs someone to be there for her."

"... But.."

"Please Kureo."

He got off. "You come BACK!"

"I can't promise you that Kureo."

She rode out of the street. Her tears made a wet lining on her face. Another biker came by, riding at the same speed. He removed his helmet. It was Arima.

She wiped the tears off with her sweater cuff. She twisted the throttle as Arima followed.

Flashback to be continued...

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4 Getting along

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He sat beside as the stat monitor beeped. Rin regained to consciousness and slowly opened his eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Aki was lying on his forehead on the bed next to Rin's hand. Rin placed a hand over Aki's head and ruffled his hair slowly. Aki woke up and smiled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Thank god you're alright." he mumbled rubbing his eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Rin pushed his head playfully and smiled under the oxygen mask. Had he not been a ghoul, he would be in his grave by now./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Aki's phone rang./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hey Aki."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Ren-San, hey. Did you tell her I'm sorry?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""She's here. You can tell her yourself. Come on down."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Wait what?! You brought her here?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Get your butt over here."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The line went dead./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Stay safe Rin. We'll talk tomorrow. "/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Just as Aki left the room Yoshi stopped him on his tracks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Don't say a word about Eto."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He nodded and walked down the stairs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Yomo stood next to the car. Touka was on the opposite side./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I brought your bike." Yomo told Aki./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Thanks." he rubbed his palms together blowing into it. Mist came as he breathed out. He removed his bike and kept it outside. Touka didn't even glance at him as she was angry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Yomo said. "I'll leave you guys alone. Got some body pick up work to do. And...yeah."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She stepped away as Yomo got into the car and lowered the window. She looked away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Aki put his hands into his pocket swaying his legs drawing circles with his foot. He pressed his lips into a line and looked at her from the corner of his eye./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"They didn't speak for two minutes. Then he broke the silence./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""So... Aren't you gonna apologize for not coming?" he asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Wh...what?!" she fired up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He got tensed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She pushed him and he fell, tumbling over. She kicked him again and again in frustration./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He held on to himself trying to minimize the damage from her giraffe hoof kicks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She stopped. She let out a scream within her teeth. He tried to stand up. "Hey... I was just ki..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She swung her arm out at his face, her knuckle meeting his lower jaw./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm sorry!" he screamed and chuckled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""This is why I never trust humans."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'm sorry Touka chaaaaan!" he laughed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Why did you ask me to come to the bridge?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He caught his breath. Taking support of his knees he looked up. His lips bled the side turned away from her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Before that... Let... Me just... Make it up to you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He took the keys of his bike out the pocket. He leaned on his bike and put the keys in./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Let's go where we were supposed to meet."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Fine." she folded her arms./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He shoved the key into his bike and pulled himself over it. "You comin' or what?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She sighed and got on trying to keep herself as far as possible. The bike bounced under their weight./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He smiled. Raised the throttle completely and started off with a slight wheelie./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She almost fell off. But caught on to him. He laughed as they sped off onto the highway. It was empty./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The cold wind blew across her face through her hair. She closed her eyes. She never felt this way before. The feeling soothed her heart./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Feels great doesn't it?" Aki asked. The headlight lighting up the road as far as it reached./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She didn't even hear him in her bliss. It was dark. The clouds were illuminated by the light of the moon. She breathed out in complete contentment./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The bike tilted as he took a turn. He rode it faster./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Touka?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hmm?" she purred./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Would you like to pursue studies?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yoshi told me that you could get me into Kiyomi High. Would you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Sure."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""But... why me... Aki?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""uh...I.. Just felt you'd be happier?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Why do you care? I'm not even human and... We don't even know each other. For all you know I could eat you right now."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""You've just had your fill. And...besides, my life... Touka chan... Runs on others happiness. When I see someone happy because of me... I tend to become happy. I frankly don't care about myself. That... Feeling is different. "/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"There was another turn./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She gave him a look and smiled to herself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I see why Anteiku likes you so much Aki."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She held on to Aki's sweater to feel warm. She started to like him. "Aki?" she asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""yeah?" he tilted his head slightly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Do you remember your family?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Of course. Yomo, Yoshi, Rin and... They've been with me all my life."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I mean.. Your real family. Do you remember anything about your mother? Or your real father?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"His face dulled. "I... Wish I knew them. But... The only thing I remember is... A faint face of mother as she cried. Leaving me at the alleyway behind Anteiku. In the hands of ghouls. She trusted the ghouls."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She listened moving closer to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He laughed despite the sadness tearing through him. "Yoshi used to tell me the tale every time. How he found me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I heard his wife was..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Murdered. By ghouls. And the night after... He found me and Rin together. He used to say life showed him there was balance between humans and ghouls."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Who's Rin?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Rin is... like my other half...Yoshi found us that night. Next to each other. We were barely three. He would've been my brother. But Rin is a ghoul."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Oh."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yoshi asked me to find my own way when I turned ten. He let me out into the world to fetch for myself. And he entrusted Tatara with Rin at the same age so he could learn to be a ghoul."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He slowed down the bike and brought it to a steady pace as there was a little more distance to go./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I didn't have anyone to teach me. I learnt things myself. I made decisions myself. I saw the world from a ghoul's side. And then I saw it from the human side. Either race is imperfect. But there has to be justice on both sides. Thus I decided maintain the balance. Anteiku represented balance."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She never saw anyone with an ideal like his./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""But there are always times I really wish they were my real family."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Aki..." she placed a hand on his shoulder. Then she hugged him, resting her head on his back. "I'm here for you too alright?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She held him closer laying her head on his back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""You've showed me that ghouls can be happy the way we are. Instead of trying to pretend being human. I've never felt like this in my life Aki. The breeze. The silence and peace."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"His breath wavered as he pulled a sob./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He turned right as they reached the bridge. It was pretty long as the river passed by it underneath. Snow still fell, caking the bridge and icing the railings./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She shoved the snow off the railing with her sleeve and placed her sweater covered arms over it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It's beautiful isn't it Aki?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He stood across. His arms folded, leaning back on the opposite railing. "Sure is.". He smiled just looking at her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Aki?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He came closer to her and leaned on the railing next to her. She turned to look at him and noticed the dried blood next to his lip. Placing a finger on his face, she pulled so he was facing her. She grazed a finger over the cold clotted blood./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""May I?" she pulled his face closer by the chin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"His face turned red as she slowly licked the blood off the side of his lip. She bit him slightly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Your blood... its.. Different."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Well... Its not like I taste my blood or let ghouls have a meal course of me per day."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She punched his arm. They laughed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""So when can I get into Kiyomi?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Tell me when you have time off. I'll arrange a class timing for you. But.. Be careful out there alright? There aren't many ghouls there."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Okay." she bit her lip, smiling. "Aki... You're so... "/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Nice right? Yeah I get that a lot." He smiled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Douche."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"They were silently looking over the river. The moon's bright reflection on the half frozen water. A bat flew across the sky./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""So..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hm?" Aki turned./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""...Do you feel the same thing?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Feel what?" he asked. He knew both of them had mutual feelings the first time their eyes met./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""That kind of... Something."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He tried to control the adrenaline from making his head explode. A smile leaked from his face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She hugged him as soon as she saw the smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I don't have anyone for me Aki."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He wrapped his arms around her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""We just met Touka-chan... and...I'm human...For all I know you might eat me the next minute."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She smiled. "Will you be there for me in my darkest times? To make me happy whenever I'm sad?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He stood still. Realizing she was serious. He almost teared up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Touka...I.. "/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She held him tighter stealing the words out of his mouth./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"His mouth was half open. He placed a hand on her head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I'll be by your side as long as I'm alive Touka… As long as I'm alive."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"She ruffled in his arms. He asked "How long do we have?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""As long as you can keep me warm." she turned red. "But it's pretty late. I need to get back to Anteiku. Yoshi told me not to stay out late."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""That's cute. Come on. I'll drop you on the way home."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Arima stood behind Kasuka. There were blood chilling screeches and sounds coming from the mine. Something like a huge cricket croaking in the dark and men screaming as their voices were ripped out./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Arima's phone vibrated./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongTakatsuki./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"He flipped open the phone. "Don't anyone dare lay a finger on him. I'll be there."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The line went dead. "Who was it?" Kasuka asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Taka-sen. She told us not to engage."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""emListen to her. What she says will be right."/em/p 


End file.
